


双倍奇迹

by singforme



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singforme/pseuds/singforme
Summary: 回到迦勒底的英雄王一打开房门，发现恩奇都正和“自己”睡在一起。





	双倍奇迹

吉尔伽美什发誓，即使下次那个杂种哭号难看地跪在地上恳求他，他也不会再去打什么种火了。

 

和搜集队一同归来，英雄王还未推开恩奇都的房门就敏锐地察觉到了几分异样。他毫不停顿地拧开门把，然后就看见恩奇都和贤王那家伙滚在一起。

白色的松垮垮的袍子已经被脱掉了，恩奇都光溜溜地躺在床上，扯起来的被子一角盖住了肚脐以下，但不用看也能猜到被子底下是什么光景。

听见开门声，两个人都扭过头来。不过贤王只随意一瞥便收回了视线，恩奇都倒是一直盯着他看，一双眼睛雾气朦胧。

“吉尔。”

恩奇都哑着嗓子叫了一声，不知是在叫哪一个。

眉梢挑了挑，吉尔伽美什什么也没说，在身后关门上锁，便向着床边走去。

南极的夏季有着漫长的日照时间，现在已经到了正常人类应该入睡的时刻，阳光却仍然隔着风雪与窗玻璃透进来，漫射在恩奇都的长发、面颊，与泛红的眼尾。

英雄王在床畔坐下，单手捏住恩奇都那线条柔和的下颌，迫使他仰起头与自己接吻。湿润柔软的舌尖交缠在一起，将所有喘息与低吟逼回喉咙。

贤王饶有兴味地眯起眼睛，第一次从旁观者的角度看着自己与恩奇都接吻，微妙而诡异的兴奋感从大脑的某个角落蹿出来。

“你倒是难得有耐心？”

“这看起来是件不会让我感到无聊的事。”

懒洋洋地给出回答，年轻一点的那个吉尔伽美什王靠在床柱上，右手食指绕着恩奇都一侧的乳尖打转，时不时摩挲几下，直到那颗小东西充血挺立在起伏的胸膛上。

从这个角度吉尔伽美什可以看见进门时被薄被掩住的风光，恩奇都两条匀称的腿被分开，从大腿到足尖的肌肉都以一种不规律的节奏绷紧又放松。勃起的性器翘在两腿间，有透明的腺液从顶端滴出来，把小腹沾染出湿哒哒的一片。

最后再在乳首上拧了一下，英雄王俯身托着恩奇都的腋下，让他靠坐在自己怀里。这个突如其来的举动让另一个吉尔伽美什有点不爽，他的性器从恩奇都身体里滑出来，从未合拢的穴口里带出几缕肠液。

恩奇都被两个吉尔伽美什包围在中间，脊背贴着一个的胸膛，身下的甬道被另一个填满。他偏过头想再索取一个甜滋滋的吻，可英雄王却避开了送上门的唇瓣。他在圆润的肩头咬了一口，让尖尖的虎牙留下印记的同时又伸手握住了恩奇都的阴茎，于是刺痛与快感同时沿着神经导入大脑。

矛盾的感知彼此交织，彼此凸显。贤王配合着加快了动作，肉体交合处泄出细碎的水响。恩奇都无可压抑地呻吟起来，双腿打颤。他睁大了眼睛，在四只同等赤红的瞳仁的注视下，弓着背射了出来。

小腹和身下都是黏糊糊的精液，可似乎谁也没有要费心替他清理的意思。心情颇佳的贤王抚摸着恩奇都的身体，掌心沿着大腿内侧幼嫩的肌肤滑过，激起一阵阵轻颤。英雄王搂住恩奇都，让他又往上坐了一点，完全被自己拢在怀里。

预感到将要发生什么的恩奇都挣扎起来，可刚刚经历过高潮的身体虚弱无力。他看不到背后的那个吉尔伽美什，便只好向眼前的这一个求救。

“不要，吉尔……放开我。”

贤王低笑一声，探出手摸了摸恩奇都的脸颊，然后好整以暇地注视着另一个自己抱起恩奇都，将性器一寸一寸压入仍旧松软的穴口。

恩奇都简直想要蜷缩起来啜泣，仍未平复的身体再次受到刺激，那种过载的愉悦感几乎与痛苦无异。可是身后的吉尔伽美什固定住了他的腰侧，面前的吉尔伽美什则抓着他的脚腕按在床上，于是他被迫展示出自己赤裸而洁白的躯体，承受着两位王的戏弄与索取。

与恩奇都交欢的喜悦似乎已经是非常久远的回忆了，此刻英雄王正重温着这份至高的享受。已经承受过一次交合的甬道在他的侵入下显得格外柔顺，带着湿意与体温包裹上来，伴随怀中恩奇都的喘息声，一切都呈现出一种令人舒适的、温和的色情。唯一的异常状况就是来自对面的窥探，不过那细致打量的目光并不让吉尔伽美什感到恼火，因为他先前也观赏了同样的表演。他甚至可以将恩奇都的身体托高几寸，好让对方能看得更加清楚。

仿佛是挑衅一般，贤王看着两人的交合处清晰地暴露在他的视线里，穴口随着阴茎的插入而微微陷进去，很快又因为阴茎的抽出而翻出一点点粉色的肉壁。两次做爱累积出来的体液将润滑做得非常充分，吉尔伽美什都能看见莹润的光泽覆盖在股缝间，随着动作而淌出更多。

这委实是前所未有的绝佳视角，恩奇都每一丝细微的反应都被尽收眼底。蜷起的脚趾、攥紧床单的双手、因为用力呼吸而显出轮廓的肋骨、眼角将坠未坠的泪珠……每一处细节都在为恩奇都的可爱增加新的分值。

不过贤王可没想过要一直这样置身事外。他松开了一只握着脚腕的手，顺着小腿一点一点抚上去，停在鼠蹊处用拇指轻轻磨蹭。直到恩奇都因为这若有似无的撩拨而小幅度扭动起来，吉尔伽美什这才挪开手。他没像英雄王一样去抚慰恩奇都的性器，而是朝下移去，用食指慢慢沿着穴口勾勒。

大约是猜测到了他的意图，另一位吉尔伽美什停下了动作，被插入最深处的后穴绷得紧紧的，入口处的皮肤几乎不留褶皱。但贤王仍旧慢条斯理地试探，指尖轻柔地按揉着紧张的肌肉。

进行到一半的交欢忽然停止，又被这样逗弄，恩奇都忍不住小声哼哼起来，他微微挺腰，内壁收紧又放松，像是在催促。而贤王也抓住了这个机会，手指顺着穴口松开的一点缝隙挤了进去，和阴茎一起被收缩的肠壁缠住。

不愧是拥有着相同恶趣味的吉尔伽美什，没有留给恩奇都任何抗议的机会，在手指挤进去之后的下一秒性器也重新挺动起来，甚至带着比之前更蛮横的力度。将穴口绷紧至极限，带给肉壁从未体验过的奇妙形状，又随着抽送而将指尖一次次抵在敏感处上碾压。

恩奇都没能明白为什么短暂的停歇之后会迎来更过分的对待。喉咙在长时间的呻吟中变得干燥疼痛，可他无法制止自己叫喊出声。异样又强烈的快感刺激着他全新的神经，他想用手捂住嘴，却又被不知道哪一个吉尔伽美什阻止，只能任由掺着泣音的吟声充斥房间。

如果不是诸神的心血之作，任何一具承受如此欢爱的肉体一定已经崩坏掉了。

恩奇都这样想着。

金色的眼睛逃避似的闭起来，但很快又恋恋不舍地睁开。吉尔伽美什熟悉的气息与面容以两倍的数量侵占了恩奇都的感知，他无论看向哪里，逃往何方，都只能栽入由吉尔伽美什组成的巨网。

承受着汹涌的幸福和同样汹涌的痛苦，恩奇都迎来了二度高潮。他战栗着呼唤吉尔伽美什的名字，得到了双份的回应、亲吻与爱抚。

这场热烈而吊诡的狂欢终于迎来了甜蜜的终结。疲乏不堪的漂亮家伙陷入酣睡，他的梦中有着灿金的阳光和猩红的鸽血宝石，在这温暖又奢靡的幻想乡中，一切奇迹都以双倍降临。


End file.
